The goals of the proposed Morehouse College MBRS RISE Program are to: Increase the number of Morehouse students successfully matriculating in the sciences, increase the number of graduates pursuing graduate study in biomedical research, and to enhance the collaboration and research infrastructure at Morehouse College and the AUC. Three major activities are proposed. Activity I: Freshman/Sophomore Training includes intensive academic advising, training in responsible conduct of research, academic year and summer research, and participation in a biomedical research seminar series and is designed to prepare students for success in upper level science courses and intensive research experiences. Activity II: Junior/Senior Training is designed to significantly enhance the academic achievement, retention and research training of junior and senior science majors, and includes academic and graduate school advising, intensive research experiences during the academic year and summer, and participation in a biomedical research seminar series. All students will benefit from peer and discipline related group and individual mentoring, as well as participation in team and program identity building activities. Activity III includes six initiatives designed to enhance collaboration and research training infrastructure at Morehouse College and the Atlanta University Center (AUC). These activities are: Division-wide peer led team learning in gate keeper courses, a summer laboratory techniques course open to students matriculating in Morehouse research training programs, and graduate school tours for Morehouse science majors. AUC activities include a biomedical research seminar series, research preceptors'development activities, and collaborative training for MBRS RISE students participating in the U*STAR and NIMH-COR Programs. The measurable objectives are: 1) 80% of participants will complete the freshmen/sophomore requirements for sciences majors within two years;2) 80% of RISE participants will complete the junior/senior science requirements within the second two years of matriculation, 3) 70% of the participants will perform in the top 50th percentile of all Morehouse students completing comparable freshmen/sophomore science courses, 4) 80% will perform in the top 50th percentile for Morehouse students completing comparable courses, 5) All students will achieve research development goals, including academic and summer research experiences and presentations, as assessed by the program evaluator, 6) 75% of participants will be accepted by a graduate program in the sciences during the spring of their senior years, 7) Implementation of collaborative research training activities by Morehouse and AUC research training programs will be completed, including establishment of joint matriculation in the Morehouse College MBRS RISE and AUC honors research training programs (U*STAR/NIMH-COR Programs). The major goal of the Morehouse College MBRS RISE Program is to increase the numbers of underrepresented minorities pursuing Ph.D.'s in the biomedical sciences. This will be achieved through three major activities designed to provide intensive biomedical research training experiences and increase the collaboration and research training infrastructure at Morehouse and the Atlanta University Center.